パシフィック・リム：アップライジング/フォト
映画『パシフィック・リム：アップライジング』関連フォト プロモーショナル・スチール 環太平洋防衛軍 Jake_Pentecost_and_Nate_Lambert_(EW_First_Look).jpg PPDC_Cadets.jpg Jake_Pentecost_and_Nate_Lambert_(EMPIRE_Magazine).jpg Jake_Pentecost_and_Amara_(TOTAL_Film)-01.jpg Jake Pentecost (TOTAL Film)-01.jpg Mako_Mori_(EMPIRE_Magazine)-01.jpg Hermann_Gottlieb_(EMPIRE_Magazine)-01.jpg Jake_Pentecost_(EMPIRE_Magazine)-01.jpg Nate_Lambert_(EMPIRE_Magazine)-01.jpg Nate_Lambert_(EMPIRE_Magazine)-02.jpg Nate_Lambert_(EMPIRE_Magazine)-03.jpg Ilya_and_Suresh_(EMPIRE_Magazine)-01.jpg Jake_Pentecost_and_Nate_Lamber_(TOTAL_Magazine_Cover).jpg イェーガーと怪獣 Jaegers_(Pacific_Rim_Uprising)-03.jpg Titan_Redeemer_(EW_First_Look)-01.jpg Gipsy_Avenger_(TOTAL_Film).jpg Obsidan_Fury_(EMPIRE_Magazine)-01.jpg 制作の舞台裏 キャストとクルー Pacific_Rim_Uprising_(BTS)-07.jpg|John Boyega and Scott Eastwood on the set of Pacific Rim: Uprising Pacific Rim Uprising (BTS)-05.jpg|John Boyega and Cailee Spaeny on the set of Pacific Rim: Uprising in China Pacific_Rim_Uprising_(BTS)-18.png|Levi Meaden and Ivanna Sakhno on the set of Pacific Rim: Uprising Pacific_Rim_Uprising_(BTS)-29.png|Charlie Day and Ivanna Sakhno on the set of Pacific Rim: Uprising. Pacific_Rim_Uprising_(BTS)-19.png|John Boyega celebrates his birthday on the set of Pacific Rim: Uprising Pacific_Rim_Uprising_(BTS)-11.png|Scott Eastwood celebrates his birthday on the set of Pacific Rim: Uprising Pacific_Rim_Uprising_(BTS)-15.png|Scott Eastwood, John Boyega, Steven DeKnight, and Adria Arjona on the set of Pacific Rim: Uprising Pacific_Rim_Uprising_(BTS)-10.png|Steven DeKnight, Ivanna Sakhno and Cailee Spaeny on the set of Pacific Rim: Uprising Pacific_Rim_Uprising_(BTS)-33.png|Steven DeKnight and Wesley Wong on the set of Pacific Rim: Uprising Pacific_Rim_Uprising_(BTS)-37.png|Lily Ji and Steven DeKnight on the set of Pacific Rim: Uprising Pacific_Rim_Uprising_(BTS)-39.jpg|Steven S. DeKnight and John Boyega on the set of Pacific Rim: Uprising Pacific_Rim_Uprising_(BTS)-38.png|The cast and crew of Pacific Rim: Uprising on the last day of production (March 31, 2017) Pacific_Rim_Uprising_(BTS)-01.png|First look: John Boyega on the set of Pacific Rim: Uprising. Pacific_Rim_Uprising_(BTS)-04.jpg|John Boyega relaxes on the set of Pacific Rim: Uprising Pacific RIm Uprising (BTS)-06.png|John Boyega on the set of Pacific Rim: Uprising following completion of filming Pacific Rim Uprising (BTS)-13.png|John Boyega on the set of Pacific Rim: Uprising Pacific Rim Uprising (BTS)-12.png|John Boyega on the set of Pacific Rim: Uprising for reshoots Pacific_Rim_Uprising_(BTS)-02.png|Scott Eastwood on the set of Pacific Rim: Uprising Pacific_Rim_Uprising_(BTS)-08.jpg|Scott Eastwood on the set of Pacific Rim: Uprising Pacific_Rim_Uprising_(BTS)-09.png|Cailee Spaeny on the set of Pacific Rim: Uprising Pacific_Rim_Uprising_(BTS)-25.jpg|Cailee Spaeny on the set of Pacific Rim: Uprising Pacific_Rim_Uprising_(BTS)-26.jpg|Ivanna Sakhno on the set of Pacific Rim: Uprising Pacific_Rim_Uprising_(BTS)-27.png|Ivanna Sakhno on the set of Pacific Rim: Uprising Pacific_Rim_Uprising_(BTS)-28.png|Ivanna Sakhno on the set of Pacific Rim: Uprising Pacific_Rim_Uprising_(BTS)-14.png|Adria Arjona on the set of Pacific Rim: Uprising Pacific_Rim_Uprising_(BTS)-17.png|Levi Meaden on the set of Pacific Rim: Uprising Pacific_Rim_Uprising_(BTS)-34.png|Lily Ji on the set of Pacific Rim: Uprising Pacific_Rim_Uprising_(BTS)-30.png|Wesley Wong on the set of Pacific Rim: Uprising Pacific_Rim_Uprising_(BTS)-24.png|Mackenyu on the set of Pacific Rim: Uprising セットとデザイン Pacific_Rim_Uprising_(BTS)-31.png|Behinds the scenes photograph of Pan Pacific Defense Corps. logo in China Pacific_Rim_Uprising_(BTS)-03.png|Behind the scenes photograph of Pacific Rim: Uprising set prop Pacific_Rim_Uprising_(BTS)-16.png|Behind the scenes photograph of the Pan Pacific Defense Corps. logo Pacific_Rim_Uprising_(BTS)-20.png|Scott Eastwood costume for Nate Lambert in Pacific Rim: Uprising Pacific_Rim_Uprising_(BTS)-21.png|The Dog tags of Suresh (Karan Brar) Pacific_Rim_Uprising_(BTS)-23.png|The Dog tags of Ryiochi (Mackenyu) Pacific_Rim_Uprising_(BTS)-22.png|The Dog tags of Ilya (Levi Meaden) Pacific_Rim_Uprising_(BTS)-32.png|The Dog tags of Jinhai (Wesley Wong) Pacific_Rim_Uprising_(BTS)-35.png|The Dog tags of Melin Gao (Lily Ji) and her personal diary. Pacific_Rim_Uprising_(BTS)-36.png|Cadet Melin Gao's PDDC badge スクリーンショット Comic-Con 2017 ティーザー・トレーラー Gipsy_Avenger_(Comic_Con_2017_Teaser_Trailer)-02.jpg Gipsy_Avenger_(Comic_Con_2017_Teaser_Trailer)-04.jpg Gipsy_Avenger_(Comic_Con_2017_Teaser_Trailer)-05.jpg Gipsy_Avenger_(Comic_Con_2017_Teaser_Trailer)-01.png Saber_Athena_(Comic_Con_2017_Teaser_Trailer)-01.jpg Titan_Redeemer_(Comic_Con_2017_Teaser_Trailer)-01.jpg Jake_Pentecost_(Comic_Con_2017_Teaser_Trailer)-0.png Jaegers_(Pacific_Rim_Uprising)-01.jpg Jaegers_(Pacific_Rim_Uprising)-02.png ニューヨークComic-Conティーザー・トレーラー Obsidian_Fury_(Uprising)-01.png Obsidian Fury (New York Comic-Con Trailer)-01.png Obsidian_Fury_(Uprising)-02.png Obsidian_Fury_(Uprising)-03.png Obsidian_Fury_(Uprising)-04.png Obsidian_Fury_(Uprising)-05.png Obsidian_Fury_(Uprising)-06.png Obsidian_Fury_(Uprising)-07.png Bravo_vs_Kaiju-01.png Guardian_Bravo-03.png Bracer_Phoenix_(Uprisng)-01.png Bracer_Phoenix_(Uprisng)-07.png Titan_Redeemer_(Uprising)-02.png Titan_Redeemer_(Uprising)-01.png Saber_Athena_(Uprising)-02.png Saber_Athena_(Uprising)-03.png Saber_Athena_(Uprising)-04.png Gipsy_Avenger_(Uprising)-01.png Gipsy_Avenger_(Uprising)-02.png Gipsy_Avenger_(Uprising)-03.png Gipsy_Avenger_(Uprising)-04.png Gipsy_Avenger_(Uprising)-05.png Jaegers_(Pacific_Rim_Uprising)-05.png Jaegers_(Pacific_Rim_Uprising)-06.png Jaegers_(Pacific_Rim_Uprising)-07.png Jaegers_(Pacific_Rim_Uprising)-08.png Jaegers_(Pacific_Rim_Uprising)-10.png Jaegers_(Pacific_Rim_Uprising)-11.png Jaegers_(Pacific_Rim_Uprising)-13.png Jaegers_(Pacific_Rim_Uprising)-14.png Kaiju_(Uprising)-01.png Kaiju_(Uprising)-02.png Kaiju_(Uprising)-03.png Kaiju_(Uprising)-04.png Kaiju_(Uprising)-05.png Kaiju_(Uprising)-06.png Kaiju_(Uprising)-07.png Kaiju_(Uprising)-08.png Kaiju_(Uprising)-09.png Kaiju_(Uprising)-10.png Kaiju_(Uprising)-11.png Kaiju_(Uprising)-12.png Kaiju_(Uprising)-13.png Kaiju_(Uprising)-14.png Kaiju_(Uprising)-15.png Tokyo-01.png Tokyo-02.png Drivesuit_(Uprising)-01.png Drivesuit_(Uprising)-02.png Cadets-01.png Cadets-02.png Saber_Athena_(Uprising)-01.png Guardian_Bravo-01.png Guardian_Bravo-02.png Bracer_Phoenix_(Uprisng)-02.png Bracer_Phoenix_(Uprisng)-03.png Bracer_Phoenix_(Uprisng)-04.png Bracer_Phoenix_(Uprisng)-05.png Bracer_Phoenix_(Uprisng)-06.png Hermann_Gottlieb_(Uprising)-01.png Hermann_Gottlieb_(Uprising)-02.png Hermann_Gottlieb_(Uprising)-03.png Hermann_Gottlieb_(Uprising)-04.png Jules.png Marshal_Quan-01.png Marshal_Quan-02.png Marshal_Quan-03.png Newton_Geiszler_(Uprising)-02.png Newton_Geiszler_(Uprising)-03.png Newton_Geiszler_(Uprising)-01.png en:Pacific Rim: Uprising/Stills カテゴリ:映画 カテゴリ:ギャラリー